


Jealousy is only for lovers and madmen

by Bellicosi



Series: Loki/Reader stories [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, First Dates, Jealousy, POV Second Person, Picnics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 03:05:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15572304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellicosi/pseuds/Bellicosi
Summary: You're trying to go out on a date with Thor, but your jealous best friend Loki keeps interrupting





	1. Chapter 1

"Yes!" Loki exclaims in excitement, jumping up. "You've done it! You can do magic!"

You smile, equally excited, but not going to show it as enthusiastically as Loki. "It's worked," You breathe happily. "I'm not completely useless after all!"

Loki laughed, his green eyes glimmering. "Of course not, dove," He said. "Even if you couldn't do magic, you wouldn't be useless,"

You watched as your hand was engulfed in your warm golden magic. All this time you'd thought that you would have to content yourself with just being good at combat, when you actually had magic all along. Granted, it was pathetic compared to Loki's skills, but it was something nevertheless. 

"All right, all right," Loki said, grinning. "This calls for some celebration! How about we go see the new play that's being put on tonight? I hear it's a stupendously hilarious love story," He said, winking. He knew of your secret adoration for love stories, particularly ones involving a little bit of mischief. After all, your best friend was the God of Mischief.

But this night, you'd have to deny your best friend of almost two centuries. "I'm sorry, Loki," You told him apologetically. "But I have another arrangement tonight."

Loki pouted. "Surely it can be postponed for just one night?" He asked. "If it's some ridiculous outing with one of the other court ladies, I'm sure I could use my princely status to get you to not go, I know how you hate those meetings-"

You laughed softly, embracing him. "I'm afraid that's not what it is, my dear prince," You say. "And I doubt even you could get me out of this one."

He raised an eyebrow. "Save you being called by my parents themselves, I can't imagine what you could possibly be doing that I can't get you out of,"

"I'm going out on a date with your brother," You say casually, looking away from him to straighten your skirt and brush yourself off. You don't notice his expression.

Loki's eyes have frosted over, and suddenly his chest starts to hurt as though his heart itself was being constricted. "The oaf?" He asked, struggling to keep the anger and jealousy out of his voice. Why did everyone have to prefer Thor over him?! Even his own best friend?

You smiled, already looking smitten. "Who else? Last I checked, you only had one brother," You say, glancing up, your eyes soft with puppy love for Thor. When you see him, you frown in concern. "Loki, what's wrong? You look as though you'll be sick,"

Loki felt as though he would be sick. Why, he mused, was life so cruel to him? Every maiden he had ever even been remotely interested in, whether it was romantically or not, had been stolen by his older brother. Now his best friend too? The only one who he was convinced was more than just a passing fancy of his? (For, indeed, he had favored you for almost a decade now.) "I'm going to go rest," He muttered, not meeting your eyes, afraid that they would betray his true emotions. "I'll see you later." He hurried off before you could inquire anything more. 

Loki turned down hallways and passages, growling and muttering furiously under his breath. Even his supposed best friend wanted Thor over him. The only person, it seemed, who did not favor Thor over him was his mother. Stalking into his room, he throws himself onto a chair and stews. 

Meanwhile, you prepared for your date with Thor. Knowing how you loved nature, Thor had planned a walk and picnic in the gardens. You had been looking forward to it all day, or so you told yourself. In the dark crevasses in the back of your mind, you weren't thrilled in the slightest. But you pushed those parts aside. You hadn't dated for years, and today that would change. Smiling at yourself in the mirror, you headed out to meet Thor at the entrance to the royal gardens.

Loki stationed himself in a place where he could see Thor's room, but Thor couldn't see him. After sulking for awhile, he had jealously decided to try to sabotage your date. You'd done the same once, when Loki had gone out with a noble's daughter that you hated just to spite you after the two of you had argued. After all, you couldn't really like Thor, could you? He felt sick just considering the possibility. 

Just then, Thor rounded the corner, already dressed semi-formally for his date. He was smiling to himself, probably thinking about his chances getting you into his bed tonight. Loki clenched his teeth at the disgusting thought before following Thor to wherever he was going. When he realized that Thor intended to take you to the gardens, Loki got even angrier. He often went to the gardens with you. In fact, he had just been in the gardens with you earlier. 

A soft swish of silk sounded, and then you came into view, beautiful as always, in a light red dress with gold highlights. Loki's anger spiked. Red was Thor's color, and, besides, green complemented your skin tone better. 

You linked your arm through Thor's, and the two of you headed out into the lovely gardens. Thor first took you to the small pond in the middle of the gardens, but, for whatever reason, the pond's water was brown and murky, with not even one of the fish in sight. Weird, you thought. The only time you'd remembered it being like this before was when Loki had put some potion of his mother's in it when he was only fifteen, curious as to what would happen to the water. 

Thor next ventured to the patch of white roses, but found that they had wilted, or, at the very least, looked less bright than usual. Thor frowned, and you tried to distract him by telling him about one of the rare times you managed to pull a prank on Loki. Immediately, Thor started laughing and launched into a story about his boyhood which ended gloriously for him and humiliatingly for Loki. You nodded and laughed politely, but you couldn’t help feeling slightly disgruntled that Thor’s stories always portrayed him in a positive light.

Eventually, Thor led you to where you two were to have your picnic; it was under a large oak tree. As Thor went to sit down next to where the food had been arranged by the servants, he noticed that there were a ridiculous amount of spiders around, more than usual. Thor might like snakes, but he most certainly did not like spiders. You notice his displeased expression. “My prince?” You ask softly. Thor turns to you with a strained smile.

“Do you want to go somewhere else, my lady?” He asks, clearly frustrated that the date isn’t going all that well.

“Only if you would prefer it,” You tell him honestly. 

He steeled himself and sat down on the blanket gingerly. You have to bite back a laugh at his discomfort. Once the both of you are situated, he turns to the food, digging in without a second thought. The two of you eat for awhile, and you start to secretly hope that Thor will cut the date short, it's been utterly boring and you wish you'd gone with Loki instead.

Just then, a servant rounds the corner, dressed in green and black clothing, indicating that he served Loki in particular. He bowed as Thor stood up, brushing crumbs from his shirt. "Prince Thor," The servant says. "My master, Prince Loki, would like to inform you that you have left quite a mess on the balcony he shares with you from your... engagement with the Lady Carita last night," He continues, looking first to Thor with thinly veiled contempt, and then to you with pity.

Carita Iversdottir, only daughter of Lord Iver, was one of the insufferable court ladies you couldn't stand. Not the same one Loki had gone out with to annoy you, but still...

The servant bows once more and leaves. Thor stands there, mouth gaping. You deliberately cough behind him, reminding him of your presence. He turns to you, blinking. "I swear to you, Lady (Y/N), nothing transpired between Lady Carita and me-"

You shake your head, cutting him off before he could go on. "Thor, how about we just cut this date short, okay? Nothing's going well, you clearly only want me so you can add my name to the long list of females you've bedded, and I... I have a headache," You finish quickly, lying at the end. 

Thor looks crestfallen. "Lady (Y/N), Lady Carita has her virtues, but I never did anything of import with her last night, she came to me, wanting attention, and we talked, and, alright, maybe we kissed a few times and I may have knocked something over, but I promise you, I stopped her and sent her away before-"

You cut off his ramblings. "Okay, Thor, whatever," You say. "Just... let's maybe think about this? We can maybe go on another date later," You tell him, even though you have absolutely no intention of going on another date with him. Thor nods.

After Thor escorts you back to your room, you change out of your dress. It was a nice dress, you thought, but red wasn't really your color. You looked best in green, but you didn't think it prudent to show up to a date with Thor in Loki's favorite color. 

"So, how did it go?" A smooth voice asked from the doorway. You had forgotten to close it all the way. You half-groaned.

"Terrible, now go away, Loki,"

"No," Loki replied casually, strolling in and shutting the door. "How could I leave when my best friend is upset?"

"I'm not upset," You groused. "I'm tired,"

Loki raised an eyebrow. "That bad? I didn't think you minded spiders all that much," He says, before his eyes widen.

You almost fall off your chair. "The spiders? You knew there were-?! You were the one who messed up the date??" You cried, shocked and angered. He hung his head, knowing that denial would be useless. If you hadn't been tired and frustrated from the date, you would've confronted him, but right now, you decided to just leave. Before you got to the door, however, Loki grabbed your forearm and launched into an explanation before you could wrench yourself away.

"I was jealous, (Y/N). Every time I want someone, my brother always swoops in and charms the person off his/her feet. When I first started to fall for you, I thought no more of it than a passing fancy, but now... years later, my feelings have only grown, and when that boar took you out, I was so infuriated I couldn't see straight... I'm sorry, love, I know that I was wrong, and Thor didn't really do anything too bad with Lady Carita, and... oh, (Y/N), will you ever forgive me?" He asked, his voice pitched feverishly high.

You sighed. In truth, you had liked Loki for a great deal of time, but you had never thought he would be even the slightest bit interested in you. Even so, his actions today could not be easily forgiven. "Loki, right now I just want to be alone. I promise I'll talk to you more tomorrow, but right now, I just want to think and rest."

Loki bit his lip but nodded, not wanting to impose on you. And you had promised to talk to him tomorrow, after all. He gave you one last, desperate look before turning away, closing the door with barely a click on his way out.


	2. Chapter 2

"(Y/N)?" Loki called, gently knocking on your door. It was afternoon, and he had not seen you all day. He had waited patiently for you to come to him, to talk about yesterday, but you hadn't shown up. He had finally decided that it was enough, that he would have to seek you out himself. 

"Your highness?" A soft, lilting voice called. Loki swallowed a groan and turned, forcing a smile.

"Lady Carita," He acknowledged reluctantly. "Good afternoon."

"Are you looking for someone, my prince?" She asked, simpering slightly. The way she said 'my prince' had Loki's stomach roiling unpleasantly.

"Indeed," He told her shortly. "Have you seen Lady (Y/N) today, by any chance?"

"Yes, I talked to her this morning," Carita said, pulling a most unladylike face. "An awfully crass one, that girl. Not befitting of her title,"

Loki's eyes narrowed. "Where is she?"

"I couldn't hope to know," Carita whined, obviously displeased that Loki's focus wasn't on her. "Nor do I care."

At that, Loki turned on his heel, not caring to be polite one minute longer. Unfortunately, the infuriating girl hadn't finished. He heard a huff behind him, and then Carita's next words stopped him cold. 

"Besides, Prince Loki, it's hardly proper, is it, to ignore your betrothed in favor of another lady, especially one such as her," She called after him. He could practically hear her smirking 

He whirled on her, furious. "I am not betrothed to anyone, especially not to a wench as yourself!" He snarled. Even though what he'd just said was an extraordinary breach of etiquette, he couldn't be bothered to care in the slightest, not even when her pale blue eyes filled with crystal tears, and her small mouth pressed down into a pout, and she ran away, whimpering as though he'd physically struck her. In fact, he derived almost vicious pleasure from putting her down. She shouldn't have insulted him by insinuating that there was even a tiny chance that he would consider marrying her, and she sure as Hel shouldn't have insulted you.

He stormed down the hallway, the opposite direction of where Carita had fled, and almost ran straight into you while rounding the corner. He blinked in surprise and stepped back, frowning slightly as he appraised you. 

You had your eyes to the floor, shielding your face from any possible onlookers. You were clearly upset, especially since you didn't even bother to look up, just quickly muttering an apology to whoever was there and starting down the hall towards your room. You were stopped by the person who you had almost bumped into, and you looked up into familiar green eyes, the cause of your current woe. "Prince Loki?" You whispered, hurriedly blinking away any lingering tears in your eyes.

His mouth pressed together in a tight line when you said his title, and then he guided you to your room, closing the door behind both of you. Once both of you had sat down, each of you with a cup of tea Loki had conjured seemingly from nowhere, he motioned for you to talk. You shook your head, your fingernails digging sharply into your palms. "Your highness, it is not proper for you to be here-"

"Would your current unhappiness have anything to do with that cow, Carita?" Loki asked casually.

You gasped. "Your highness!"

"It does, doesn't it? And stop calling me that, I'll order you not to if I must,"

"Well then, Loki, yes, it does," You say coldly. "Why tell me all of that yesterday if it meant nothing? Why tell me you cared, that you were jealous, that you fancied me, if you're to marry another?"

"Don't tell me you actually believed that girl's filthy lies!" Loki exclaimed, aghast. "Just yesterday she was trying to seduce Thor!"

"I didn't believe her!" You snap. "But I do believe Lord Iver and Lady Hillevi! And if not them, then I certainly must believe the Allfather himself!" You shout.

"My father-?! But he would never arrange a betrothal without my consent or knowledge! I'll never agree!" Loki shouted back. "Where in Hel did you hear that?"

You bit your lip. You hadn't actually heard the king say that Loki was to marry Carita, but Lord Iver had seemed so sure of it... and Lord Iver was one of the highest ranking nobles, far higher up than your family, anyways. He was also closer to the Allfather than your parents could ever hope to be, since your family was a very minor noble family. "Loki-" You began, your voice now wavering slightly, betraying your uncertainty.

Loki visibly relaxed. "It's not true then," He assured you. "And even if my father does agree to Lord Iver's request, I would never, (Y/N). I have never been even the slightest bit inclined towards her."

At his words, you dared to let your heart hope. "Really? She is very beautiful," You tell him honestly.

Loki scoffed. "True beauty has nothing to do with eye color or hair color or body shape or facial features, darling. Carita's beauty is shallow and worthless, and she could not possibly hold a candle to you, especially if she remains bitter and self-serving. You are an embodiment of true beauty, and she is nothing but a useless flower that will one day wilt,"

Your heart swelled at his words, but you still weren't entirely at ease. Before you could say anything, however, Loki continued. 

"I have no doubt that my father would be quite pleased if I decided to marry Carita, but I do not believe that he would arrange a marriage for Carita and me without my knowledge. He would know I'd fight him on it," Loki explains carefully. "But, come now, (Y/N). Enough of this unpleasant talk. I didn't come looking for you so we could waste our time conversing about Lady Carita and her delusional parents."

You smile a little. "No, I don't suppose you did."

Loki smiles back, raising an eyebrow at you. "Well, then?"

You tilt your head. "If you'd bothered to really notice my attentions at all, then you would've seen long ago that I favored you. Far more than Thor. But while you were perceptive about most everyone else, you never saw how much I wanted you, wanted more with you. I was entranced by you, even by simple things such as your voice. And it hurt me whenever you showed interest in another, even if I only tried to sabotage one of your dates, and even then, I only sabotaged it because I knew you didn't truly like her,"

"Well, I only sabotaged one of yours as well, and I am truly sorry for that, darling," Loki told you. "But you don't actually like my brother, do you?"

You laughed. "No, not in that way. Even if you hadn't ruined our outing, I still wouldn't have agreed to go on another one with him," You say softly. "I just... I guess I wanted to confirm, for perhaps the thousandth time, that I truly liked you, and only you, Loki,"

Loki ran his tongue over his top teeth. "We were such fools, weren't we? We could've had years,"

"We still have years," You whisper, pressing your forehead against his. "Let's not dwell on what might've been, Loki. Don't waste our future by worrying about our past and our regrets,"

Loki could only nod in agreement, his eyes dilating, his focus now entirely on your lips. You laugh silently, and nod slightly in assent, closing your eyes, as, for the first time since you had first realized you liked Loki, you felt entirely whole and happy.


End file.
